multiverse_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Inferigen
The Inferigen is a Genetic Dōjutsu that was created by Akuma Blizzardmane. Akuma created this Dōjutsu for only his family to use, but since none of them contain DNA, RNA, or any form of genetic make-up it is instead passed down through birthright through their soul. Currently, only four people can used this jutsu; Akuma Blizzardmane , Shade Shadowmane , Masami Spiritmane , and Yuki Snowmane . The most powerful form of the Inferigen has yet to be discovered, however, Shade has spent most of his life seeking this power and plans to use it to its fullest potential. Appearance W.I.P Ability The Inferigen can Mimic, Memorize or Study any of the below techniques. It allows the user to perform any set of Jutsu Hand seals in the space of a second, allowing the user to use any form of Jutsu (That uses a Hand Seal) in a very short amount of time. When studying any of the below, it studies it and records it's data in the mind, allowing the user to fully understand any form of Dōjutsu and/or other forms of Jutsu used against him. If the Inferigen studies a form of something below, that isn't Dōjutsu, it allows the user to Mimic it perfectly, matching his opponent in perfect sync, if the user so wishes it. *Zanjutsu (斬術, Swordsmanship; Viz "Art of the Sword"; Cutting Technique) *Ninjutsu (忍術; Literally meaning "Ninja Techniques") *Taijutsu (体術; Literally meaning "Body Techniques") *Genjutsu (幻術; Literally meaning "Illusionary Techniques") *Dōjutsu (瞳術; Literally meaning "Eye Techniques") *Senjutsu (仙術; English TV "Sage Jutsu"; Literally meaning "Sage Techniques") *Fūinjutsu (封印術; Literally meaning "Sealing Techniques") *Shurikenjutsu (手裏剣術; Literally meaning "sword hidden in the hand techniques") *Bukijutsu (武器術; Literally meaning "Weapon Techniques") *Juinjutsu (呪印術; Literally meaning "Cursed Seal Techniques") *Kinjutsu (禁術; Literally meaning "Forbidden Techniques") *Kekkei genkai (血継限界; Literally meaning "a technique limited to inheritance by blood" or "Bloodline Limit") *Kidō (鬼道, Demon/Spirit Way; Viz "Soul Reaper's powers"/"Spells"; sometimes translated as "Demon Arts") *Cero (虚閃 (セロ), Sero; Spanish for "Zero", Japanese for "Hollow Flash",Doom Blast in the Viz translation, literally "Empty Disaster") Inanis Inferigen The Inanis Inferigen was obtained by Shade Shadowmane after he killed a user of Byakugan, (After absorbing the Byakugan) Madara Uchiha & Obito Uchiha from the Narutoverse and absorbing their Dōjutsu into the Inferigen, changing the timeline of the Narutoverse. ''Abilities The Inanis Inferigen can Mimic, Memorize or Study any of the below techniques. It allows the user to perform the Susanoo. It allows the user to perform any set of Jutsu Hand seals just by performing the last one, allowing the user to use any form of Jutsu (That uses a Hand Seal) in an even shorter amount of time then the orignal. If the Inanis Inferigen studies a dead body, the user can learn any of the below that the person's dead body had learned in life. The Inanis Inferigen gains the effect of the; Rinnegan , Byakugan & Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. *Zanjutsu (斬術, ''Swordsmanship; Viz "Art of the Sword"; Cutting Technique) *Ninjutsu (忍術; Literally meaning "Ninja Techniques") *Taijutsu (体術; Literally meaning "Body Techniques") *Genjutsu (幻術; Literally meaning "Illusionary Techniques") *Dōjutsu (瞳術; Literally meaning "Eye Techniques") *Senjutsu (仙術; English TV "Sage Jutsu"; Literally meaning "Sage Techniques") *Fūinjutsu (封印術; Literally meaning "Sealing Techniques") *Shurikenjutsu (手裏剣術; Literally meaning "sword hidden in the hand techniques") *Bukijutsu (武器術; Literally meaning "Weapon Techniques") *Juinjutsu (呪印術; Literally meaning "Cursed Seal Techniques") *Kinjutsu (禁術; Literally meaning "Forbidden Techniques") *Kekkei genkai (血継限界; Literally meaning "a technique limited to inheritance by blood" or "Bloodline Limit") *Susanoo *Kidō (鬼道, Demon/Spirit Way; Viz "Soul Reaper's powers"/"Spells"; sometimes translated as "Demon Arts") *Cero (虚閃 (セロ), Sero; Spanish for "Zero", Japanese for "Hollow Flash",Doom Blast in the Viz translation, literally "Empty Disaster")